when darkness turns bad
by IantoIStheBEST
Summary: why old houses should never mix with torchwood. the doctor gets involved as well as 9, Rose and Jack mortal . set before CoE. some Janto! don't be put off by number of chapters they're real short :-) BOOOO to CoE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Wasn't it nice of Aunty Edna to leave us the house?"

"Again, how was she related to us?" Asked Thomas in a bored teenage drawl.

Thomas, his dad and Stu, a student, were moving into the house, which a mysterious 'Aunty Edna' had left them in her will. Thomas wasn't happy about moving away from all his friends in Cardiff, into the Welsh hills. His dad however, couldn't wait to get away, ever since Thomas' mum died. Stu – who was named 'Stu' by Thomas – never said a work, he could read and write, but Thomas doubted that he could speak English.

Thomas was plump, short and had a small amount of patience; he had blue eyes and his hair is mousey and has a texture like hay; he was the exact image of his dad. Stu was tall and thin, he had dark hair and blue eyes; he was very active and was a fast runner. While Thomas was in his late teens; Stu looked in his early thirties. Thomas' dad was in his fifties.

"Aunty Edna is my great aunty, so your great, great aunty." Answered Dad. "How are you in the back?" Directing his question to Stu.

"You okay?" He asked.

Stu made the double thumbs up sign and went back to staring out the window.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Whined Thomas, for the seventeenth time, not because he really cared, but he wanted to annoy his dad.

"Yep, you'll be able to see the house soon" answered Dad, oblivious to the whine in Thomas' voice.

"There it is! Our new house!" Announced dad, proudly. It was a dark, damp mansion; in need of a pot of paint and some decorators. It had five floors (not including attics and cellars of which it had many.) It looked like it had just come straight from a Hollywood set.

"How many bedrooms do we get each?" Asked Thomas.

"Well, there are seven bedrooms so you can choose." Answered Dad.

"How many do you want?" Thomas asked.

"I want two, please." Said Dad. Stu put up one finger.

"I will have…" Thomas paused; maths was not his strong subject. "Four then." he added after he worked it out.

"Sure you will," said dad slowly and very sarcastically. "Sure you only want one Stu?" Asked Dad. Stu nodded.

The door creaked open. Inside; darkness. Dad flicked the light switch. A low but huge chandelier flickered into life. They were in the hall. To one side was a grand staircase, spiralling up; along the other side was a series of doors, five in total.

"I want these rooms!" Stated Thomas indicating to the four bedrooms on the first and second floor. Dad sighed.

"What room do you want, Stu?" He asked. Stu nodded to the only door on the fourth floor.

"Ok then, I'll have the third floor." Said Dad.

Thomas lay wide awake on his very cold bed; the light of the full moon was coating his room. He could hear his dad muttering, so he decided to go shut him up. He crept up to the third floor and into his dad's room. The darkness was so thick that you could hardly walk through it. Thomas flicked the light on. His dad was flat out on the bed; mouth motionless, but the muttering continued somewhere above him.

He crept up to the fourth floor walked over to Stu's room and pulled open the door…

The light was on. Window open. Bed empty…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Trap Door; open!

The muttering was more like talking now, coming from the hatch way.

"Come on… Please just OPEN!... Finally… now light Please."

Thomas climbed down into a dark, damp corridor. A small blue light was bobbing further away from him. Thomas crept after the light.

Slam! A huge heavy door slammed behind him. He was trapped. The light stopped moving. It slowly got closer; he could now hear footsteps running.

"Man!" Yelled Stu, loudly in an American accent. "This is really, _really,_ bad. And the controls are on the other side. Wait; I programmed it to close when I went back through."

"Ssttu!" Stuttered Thomas. Stu whirled around.

"Or, it thought Thomas was me." Concluded Stu. "And why do you call me Stu?" He asked.

"Because you're a stu – dent." Answered Thomas.

"Okay. Well my name is Captain Jack Harkness. But call me Jack because its quicker to say." Explained Jack.

"Are we stuck in here?" Asked Thomas.

"Yep, well we can't get out that way, but we can try that way!" Jack spun round and pointed in the opposite direction." Onwards, hey." Nudging Thomas in the ribs.

"Wait" hissed Jack. Thomas stopped. It had been about five minutes since they had started walking. Thomas spun around. Jack was standing stock still.

"What? Asked Thomas, loudly.

"Sshhh," Jack pointed into the darkness. "There is something moving," he hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Bam! Something hit him hard. Thomas hit the wall with a dull thud. He turned to see what hit him. Jack was lying near him, motionless.

Someone was crouching over Jack.

"Who are you?" His voice was higher than he would have liked.

"Don't worry, he's ok, well he'll be ok, but we need to move him." Said the stranger, ignoring Thomas' question.

It had been three minutes since the ordeal. Jack was still out cold.

"What is the matter with Jack?" Asked Thomas.

"Hmm, come look at this, see what you think." Answered the stranger pointing at Jack's side. Thomas gasped. A huge rip in Jack's shirt showed a long jagged wound. Thomas backed around the other side and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Is he ok?" Asked Thomas.

"He's dead…" Started the stranger. But then Jack sat bolt upright, gasping for air.

"Jack, calm down, mate, you've got a nasty gash there, so take it easy."

"What was that?" Jack asked the stranger.

"I would have hoped you were more worried about your friend or happy about the fact I'm here." Said the stranger, pouting at Jack. Jack sighed.

"I can hear Thomas crying and whimpering behind me and I'm delighted that you've finally come to save me but I'm more worried about if it will attack again." Answered Jack, "Again, what was it?"

"No idea; but you gave it a great bop on the nose." The stranger grinned insanely. Jack made a whatever sign on his fingers.

"Anyway, I thought when I asked for backup I would get Gwen or Ianto."

"But I wanted to come." Whined the stranger. "And I wanted to get this back."

He held up the torch that Jack had used to see where they were going.

"What the hell is happening here? Yelled Thomas finally getting them to notice him.

"Thomas, it is ok, we have it under control, don't worry, we will sort it out." Jack spotted something in the shadows and nudged the stranger.

"Or" Jack interrupted, "we thought we had it under control and now we are as good as dead!" He exclaimed.

Crunch! Blood everywhere! He tried to look at the attacker, but there was nothing but a blur. A thick black blur. As soon as it came it went.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked. Jack was groaning on the floor and the stranger was on his feet, smiling at him.

"Thanks. I'm fine. It just seemed to want Jack, oh and my name is Dr John Smith but call me The Doctor."

The Doctor then moved over to Jack.

"You alive?" He asked, kicking Jack.

"Ow. Touch me, you get covered in blood," moaned Jack.

"Quit the moaning and get up." The Doctor ordered. Jack reluctantly got up. And fell over again.

"Ow, ow, ow, that is not fair, it only went and busted my leg!" Jack yelled.

"Shut it or it will come back," hissed The Doctor. "Thomas, help me get him upright."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

They had been walking (or in Jack's case stumbling) for a while, when they hit a thick black wall.

"Ah, we have a problemo." The Doctor stumbled back from the wall. "Our attacker doesn't want to leave us alone."

"Nope" Jack smiled. "It's just back up."

A woman and a young man stepped out of the wall. Then a light came on and the wall turned into a big black SUV.

"Jack" The young man smiled. "We leave you and you still manage to get covered in blood.

"Well, I didn't exactly ask, did I, Ianto?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that" answered Ianto.

"Hey, forgetting about people who don't know what the hell is happening here!" They all spun round. Thomas looked like he was going to either burst into tears, or hit someone.

"Shh, it is ok," said The Doctor.

"No, it's not!" Replied Ianto, Jack and Thomas at the same time.

"What?" Asked The Doctor.

"Look." Ianto pointed into the darkness.

In a flash the 'thing' was on them and as soon as it came, it went. Jack was unhurt, but sitting on the floor, grinning like a loon. Ianto and Gwen were lying on the floor, both of them were unhurt. The Doctor was on his feet looking around in earnest trying to spot the alien. Thomas was gone. Jack jumped to his feet.

"Where's Thomas?" Asked Jack.

"Think it took him." Answered Ianto.

"Gwen, you ok?" Jack asked the woman.

"Yep" Gwen replied also getting up but Ianto stayed on the floor.

"Ianto, get up mate" Jack held out his hand.

"What?" Asked Ianto. Jack sighed.

"Get up" Jack answered bluntly. Ianto groaned, but got up anyway. Jack caught him before he fell over.

"Whoa there, are you ok?" Asked Jack cuddling Ianto.

"I don't know" answered Ianto.

"What's wrong?" Asked The Doctor walking over to them. Jack shrugged. Ianto half-smiled. The Doctor turned to Gwen; she smiled and mouthed: he probably just wants a hug.

"Can we continue?" Asked The Doctor. Jack nodded, and then burst out laughing, when Ianto kissed him on the cheek.

"Get off!" Jack laughed. "Yeah we can go." Gwen and The Doctor smiled. Turned to start walking away and burst out laughing.

"What?" Ianto pouted. Jack slipped his arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him into walking.

"Finally, we are moving it, only took half an hour." complained The Doctor sarcastically.

"You're only jealous." Jack slapped The Doctor's bottom and ran past him. Ianto followed with Gwen chuckling close behind him. The Doctor sighed and ran after him.

Someone screamed. Jack skidded to a stop; Ianto and Gwen almost ran into him. The Doctor jogged up to them.

"Who or what was that?" Asked Ianto.

"Dunno, shall we take a look?" Asked Gwen.

"I think Jack should go first, seeing as he is immortal," replied The Doctor.

"Okay." Jack started forward; but Ianto grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Doctor." Ianto said, "I think you should go first."

"But I'm not immortal." Argued The Doctor.

"Ianto." Jack interrupted, "it is ok. I'll go."

"He shouldn't use you like this; it's not fair on you; you can still feel pain!" Argued Ianto.

"No pain. No gain." The Doctor exclaimed. "Jack get a move on."

Jack had been gone for five minutes. When a sudden sharp yell pierced the air like a knife. It all fell silent. Ianto and Gwen started to run; but The Doctor pulled them back.

"Wait a mo," he hissed.

Jack trudged along the dark damp corridor. He was angry at The Doctor; Ianto was right. The Doctor was using him, but he was also terrified because he couldn't see the monster, but it could rip him apart like a piece of wet cardboard. He stopped. Something had moved. Not physically; but a slight change in the atmosphere. He froze. He held his breath.

"Run son, get out of here, run!" The voice echoed around. His dad's voice. Jack started to whimper. His dad was dead.

"Ex-ter-min-ate!" a harsh grating sound. Dalek! The word raced around his head. Dalek! Blood pumping in his ears. A sharp beam of light. Green light. Dalek light. Shot towards him. He yelled.

Ianto pulled away from The Doctor. He looked at him for a moment. Turned. And ran.

It had been two minutes since Ianto had started running. He could hear the others running after him. He tripped over something. It was when he came to floor level that he could see it was Jack. Jack didn't move. Ianto smiled. He crawled over to him.

"Jack," he called softly, Jack was breathing. Slowly, but steadily. Ianto quickly sorted out Jack's earlier wounds with the first aid kit.

It was another minute or so before the others arrived. Ianto had Jack's head on his lap.

"He's ok" Ianto said softly.

"Yeah, of course he is, we were more worried about you" snapped The Doctor.

"Yes, but I was worried about him," Ianto whispered. The Doctor sighed.

"How long has he been dead?" He asked.

"He is not dead!" Ianto snapped. His hackles rising.

"Hey stop it!" Gwen said, a little sharper than she intended. "Will you two stop squabbling over Jack. It is not fair on him." She added softly.

"I agree with Gwen." Jack said suddenly making them all jump.

"How long have you been awake?" Ianto asked, pulling Jack closer.

" I wasn't asleep I was paralysed." Jack answered, snuggling into Ianto's arms. Ianto sighed.

"I know it is cold down here, but I'm not your personal radiator." he complained sarcastically. Jack grinned at him.

"You love me really don't you?" Jack chuckled.

"I'll have to think about it." replied Ianto

"Get up, both of you!"

The Doctor's voice pierced the darkness.

They both jumped to their feet.

"What?" Asked Jack quickly.

"No, my question. What paralysed you?" The Doctor snapped at Jack.

"What? Oh, I think it was a dalek." Jack answered. "OH MAN!" He yelled.

"Jack, loophole in the logic. Dalek's don't paralyse; they kill." The Doctor said bluntly.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The harsh grating voice of a dalek ripped its way into existence.

"Duck!" Yelled Jack.

Everybody threw themselves to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

BANG! The entire wall collapsed. Inwards. Bright light. Shining. Silhouettes. Of people. Running.

"You ok?" Someone was shaking his shoulder. A female Londoner; he could tell from the accent.

"What?" He groaned. He looked up at them.

"Lisa!" He exclaimed. Lisa, his old girlfriend. But she's dead, he thought to himself.

"Let's get you out of here, Ianto."

"Gwen, let's get out of here. It's dangerous." Gwen shocked: got up. Rhys was in Liverpool not Wales and how did he get here?

"Get up." The voice entered The Doctor's head. It spoke in gallifrean. But they were all dead. He looked up to the source of the voice. It was another Timelord, like himself.

"Who?" He asked.

"Jackson Tailor." the voice answered. It was his Grandfather.

"Let's go."

"Jack go. Son get up." His dad's voice came as a shock to him.

"Jack get up and run." he looked up; his dad was standing over him. He got up.

They were all standing in the pouring rain. There was a huge hole in the side of the house.

"What happened?" Ianto said, confused like the rest of them. Apart from Jack who looked like a child pretending to be happy but wanting to cry.

"I know." The Doctor, Gwen and Ianto spun around to look at him.

"Perception filter." He stated. "It first showed us what we feared and after, it showed us who we wanted to see; and what we wanted them to do. And what paralysed me was I thought I had been killed; so my body shut down; aka: paralysed." He grinned, but failed to cover up how sad he was.

"You ok?" Asked Gwen

"And how did you become unparalysed? Asked The Doctor, ignoring Gwen's question.

"My body normally takes five minutes to come back to life" answered Jack.

"And you timed it?" Asked the Doctor

"Yeah! When I shot myself through the head, it took me six minutes and twenty seconds!" Said Jack, still looking upset.

Ianto spotted this and walked over to Jack, whispered something in his ear. When Jack nodded, Ianto hugged him briefly.

"Everything ok? Or are you just being gay?" Asked The Doctor.

"Just being gay." Ianto grinned

"Hmm; I have a feeling something is up. Is it?" Asked The Doctor again.

"it is o-kay!" Jack was getting annoyed. "Now shut up, and go away; being gay is not a crime, so leave it!"

The Doctor held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Jack, calm down." He began. But Jack had punched him in the stomach. Jack then kicked The Doctor behind the knees; bringing him to the ground.

Suddenly Ianto grabbed Jack. Lifted him up off the ground. Turned. And plonked Jack down with himself between them. Jack spun around. Ready to fight.

"Shh! Jack calm" Ianto whispered into Jack's ear. "Jack, calm down, no-one is going to hurt you," he continued. "It's ok. Are you ok?" He asked. Jack sighed.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Jack answered. "Ish," he added. He put his arms around Ianto.

"Sorry." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear.

Back inside the house. Thomas' dad was waking up.

There was a scream! From the house. They all turned; and stared at the house.

"Who else is inside the house?" Asked Gwen.

"Thomas' dad!" Jack exclaimed. Jack and his team belted to the house. The Doctor sighed and ran after them.

He caught up with them at the door of Thomas' dad's room.

"It's empty." Jack whispered; more to Gwen and Ianto than to The Doctor. Ianto sighed. If they had a chance of survival they needed Jack and The Doctor on speaking term.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Bang! The sound of a gun. Gwen and Ianto dropped to the floor.

"My gun is gone!" Exclaimed Ianto in a whisper. The Doctor had lifted Jack off the ground. He pushed Jack up against the wall and was holding him a foot off the floor by his neck. Ianto crept to his feet.

"Doctor, calm down, shooting Jack won't help." Ianto said.

"No it won't!" The Doctor shouted. He half-turned to face Ianto. Raised the gun! And fired!

Ianto slumped to the ground. Dead! The Doctor let go of Jack. Turned. And ran.

Jack crept to Ianto's side.

"Ianto?" He asked quietly, lifting Ianto's head carefully on to his lap. There was a

Bullet wound in his chest. But; he was still breathing.

"Jack;" Ianto said.

"Shh, Ianto; you're going to be ok. The bullet missed all of you're vital organs." Soothed Jack.

"Lucky?" Ianto smiled.

"Very," answered Jack. He kissed Ianto. Gwen giggled.

"You've just worked out Ianto is going to live and you go and kiss him; typical!" She burst out laughing. Jack pouted at her.

"I am allowed." He said; looking like a child who had been threatened that their favourite toy was going to be taken away. Gwen smiled.

"Yes." She said slowly. "But not in front of me." She added quickly as Jack moved his head again. Both the men burst out laughing.

"You ready to continue?" Jack asked Ianto.

"If I can get upright; yes." He answered.

"Gwen; help."Jack said. But as soon as they had him upright; The Doctor ran back.

"Is he ok?"Asked The Doctor. Jack's hand was edging to his gun.

"You care?"Jack snarled back. Ianto sighed loudly behind Jack.

"Calm down Jack."Ianto whispered, putting his hand on Jacks to stop him getting his gun out.

"Sorry," Jack whispered.

The Doctor lunged forward. He grabbed Ianto by the neck and kicked Jack in the shins. Both actions had their desired effect; Jack was on the floor and Ianto was

wouldn't need saving. But seeing as something is controlling you I don't want to hurt or kill you, so I won't shoot." Jack explained. The Doctor jammed the gun as hard as he could against Ianto's head. Ianto winced.

**Sorry its short. Just uploaded these two going to do a lot so stay put****‼****! IantoIStheBEST xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A blonde girl aged about nineteen years, ran in followed by another, younger version of Jack, and a version of The Doctor pre-regeneration (ninth).

"What! Oh, that is NOT fair!" Yelled Jack. "Anyway where was I? Oh yeah. Put Ianto down now. Then I'll sort out the paradox."

"No! I shoot Ianto, then you, then the rest of you!" Said The tenth Doctor.

"No, not going to happen, reasons: one- you shoot him," Jack pointed at The ninth Doctor. "You destroy yourself and we all come back to life. two- you kill Ianto, I forget how much I like you and will shoot. Three… I've run out of reasons, but two is enough." Jack explained.

"Can I rudely interrupt? But you were

implying that he is me." The ninth Doctor pointed at The tenth Doctor.

"Yeah," Jack answered. "I know, nickname time."He grinned.

"No Jack. Can saving me time be first?" Asked Ianto.

"Ok then; saving Ianto time." Jack said.

He shot The tenth Doctor in the leg; who dropped Ianto and the gun, and limped into the darkness. Gwen started to follow him.

"Gwen, leave him." Said Ianto.

"Why?" Asked Rose (the nineteen year old).

"It isn't The Doctor." Answered Ianto.

"How do you know that?" Asked the younger version of Jack.

"I've read a lot about timelords- correct me if I'm wrong- but I've never heard that they have bright green blood." Ianto

indicated to the floor; where there was a green liquid. Ianto grinned.

"And it's a bit weird seeing Jack wearing anything other than that coat." Jack grinned at his younger self. Jack then crouched down by the liquid and scooped some up on his finger. He sniffed it.

"It's not blood." He stated.

"Jack, don't you dare taste it" warned Ianto; too late; Jack stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Acidic; and it needs more salt; but not blood" he said. He spat it out. "And it tastes horrible!" He added.

"Serves you right" Ianto cuffed Jack round the ear softly.

"I give up with you two" sighed Gwen, raising an eyebrow. "My phone is ringing and it is either Rhys or Andy, shall I pick up?" She asked sarcastically and answered her phone.

Immediately they were teleported to what looked like one of the attics. Rhys stumbled towards them.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked sharply.

"All phones off." Ordered Jack; ignoring Rhys' questions.

"Rhys!" Gwen hugging him.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Then the creature came out of the darkness and hung in the air and lunged at them.

Jack woke. Back from the dead. He looked around. Phew his mortal past self wasn't here. Where is here? He looked up. Outside. It was getting dark and cold. No, not outside. Inside. In an attic with a skylight. Someone was pushing his shoulder. Resist the urge to lash out. He hoisted himself onto his elbows. He could see it was Ianto who had been pushing him. He slid back to lying down. Need to sleep. Sleep good. Sleep now. Sleeping. Sleeping. Asleep.

Ianto turned back to the others slowly. They looked at him expectantly. He shook his head.

"Give him time." He said doubtfully; a long long time, he added in his head.

Jack woke up. It was dark. Good dark. Night dark. Not the alien dark that had killed him. He got onto his hands and knees. He crawled over to where he could see figures asleep. As he got closer he could see that it was; Ianto, Gwen and Rhys. He shook Ianto's shoulder.

"Hey." No response! "Mate, I need you to wake up. I wanna know how long I was dead and I kinda want you to tell me." He continued.

"Shut up" Gwen whispered to Jack.

"It's gone midnight; you know he won't

wake up. Go to sleep." Jack sighed and lay down next to Ianto. He shivered; it was freezing. He snuggled up to Ianto.

"You are so my personal radiator," he murmured.

Someone was kissing him. He shook his head to discourage them.

"Jack; you awake?" They asked. No. Ianto asked.

"yeah, I think I'm alive." He opened his eyes. Sure enough Ianto was leaning over him.

"You going to get up?" Asked Ianto.

"Yeah; in the next five minutes though. Don't rush me. I'm still very tired and feel weak." Jack complained. Ianto smiled.

"You'll live." He chuckled, "Now Gwen, says you were asking me question, funnily, while I was asleep. What were you asking me?" Ianto asked. Before Jack could answer Rhys interrupted.

"Jack's awake; good; Ianto – no need to act like a worried parent. Stop being gay, and get a plan to get us out of here!" Rhys exclaimed.

He started to stomp around like an impatient child. Ianto smiled, sadly, at Jack who started to get up slowly.

"You belong to me now, surrender." Hissed the darkness. Suddenly the darkness dispersed, leaving a horrible worm like creature. It had a red and yellow striped body. And when it opened its mouth to show its thousands of teeth, its head frill flared out.

"Whoa, I did not see that one coming!" Yelled Rhys. The worm like creature brought around it's head to look at Rhys. It opened it's mouth. Wide.

"Oi, wormy thing. Can I have a name because wormy thing sounds a bit lame?" Ianto asked loudly. The wormy thing, as Ianto called it, flicked it's tail around.

"I will whisper it in your ear, climb up or I will kill you all." ordered the wormy thing. Ianto glanced at Jack, who shook his head. Ianto sighed.

"Ok." he replied.

"Ianto don't." warned Jack.

"Sorry." he whispered. Ianto started to climb up the wormy things tail.

Ianto crouched down; half way up the wormy things back.

"What are you doing?" It hissed at Ianto.

"Sorry, my chest is hurting. I was shot earlier. Can you tell me your name now because I can't move." He lied.

"Liar! You will die!" It hissed. It flicked it's tail; throwing Ianto into it's mouth.

**Having fun yet****‼**** No, No, Who threw that; that is mean****‼**** ok, ok, I'll get back to the story****‼**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Jack slumped to the floor. He put his head in his hands and started crying. Rhys was aghast at the creature. Gwen sat down next to Jack and put an arm around him.

"Ha, I chose the right one to eat; you are all useless now. You can't stop my plans." It hissed.

"What are your plans?" Asked Jack quietly.

"I will show you." It answered. The lights flicked on. To show a kind of conveyor belt. It was specked with luminous green, what looked like very small eggs.

"These seed pods are a micro-alien life form. And they deliver a very strong poison when threatened. Harmless to my race but deadly poisonous to yours."

The wormy thing smirked.

"The Fendahls will rule over Earth and no one can stop us." Then Jack's Bluetooth activated. He answered it.

"Yeah..oh 1566 and next time, don't steal my stuff….ok….love you too." He grinned. "And here comes the Men in Black moment." He told Gwen and Rhys.

"So, how many Fendahls are there on Earth?" Asked Jack.

"Me, and one other. But the entire fleet is waiting on our command." It answered.

"Sure, so say you died, the other Fendahleen would come?" Asked Jack

"Yes." It hissed.

There was a huge explosion as the Fendahleen exploded. Covering everything in alien goo. Jack wiped his eyes and got up. Sitting in the middle of the gooey mess was Ianto.

"That was a horrible experience and it is the last time I'm being eaten." He said. Jack ran over to him.

"Next time, tell me when you do something like that. You terrified me!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his arms around Ianto.

"Thanks for the slimiest hug ever. No kissing; I don't want it in my mouth." Ianto replied. Jack laughed.

"I expect we will be having more gooeyness when we kill the other Fendahleen."

"I'm not on eating duty." Ianto exclaimed quickly.

"Don't worry, now knowing that they are Fendahls. I know how to kill them." Explained Jack.

"So I got eaten for nothing?" Asked Ianto.

"Well, if I killed it while you were eaten, it would have killed you." Jack answered.

"Where is my partner?" Hissed the other Fendahleen in a softer voice than the other.

"Look around," said Jack. The Fendahleen looked at him.

"You blew him up." It said sadly.

"I guess I'll call off the invasion." It sighed and it slithered over to the controls.

"You're not even going to put up a fight?" Asked Jack surprised.

"I don't like war or fighting, plus you'll kill me whatever I do," it answered softly.

"Do you have a ship?" Asked Jack.

"It's not mine, it's your friend."

It pushed two buttons. One triggered a light which showed The Doctor (real) in a cage. And the second – all the seed pods, sparked blue and the green lights went out.

"Disabling pods," stated the computer.

The lock on The Doctor's cage clicked open.

"Go get him." The Fendahleen hissed. Jack, Ianto and Gwen jogged over to the cage.

"You too." The Fendahleen hissed at Rhys. Who quickly ran over to the cage as well.

As soon as they were all in the cage, the door slammed shut, trapping them all.

"What?" Asked Jack, confused.

"Me? Not liking war? You are all idiots. I am a Fendahl; I love war." It hissed; it pushed both buttons again reversing their effects.

"Fendahls will rule over all humans and Earth. Surrender." It pushed the last. Big. Red. Nevereverpressit, Button. Calling the fleet to Earth.

**Ooh, see Ianto no die, me love Yani, he no allowed to die. Die CoE, die****‼**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"What about the pods?" Asked Jack.

"They are not 'seed pods', as my partner told you. They are creatures which we eat; they grow bigger and we eat them alive." It smirked.

"Okay; do they harm us?" Asked Gwen.

"No; they are adapted humans, we eat you too." It answered.

"And, when you say partner is that business partner or …?" Asked Jack grinning.

" We were married." It answered. It sounded sad.

"Soz, but we kinda like our planet so we have to stop you." Jack replied.

"Jack," Ianto whispered. Jack turned around. Ianto showed Jack his gun. Jack nodded.

"Ok, sorry to ruin your party." Jack grinned. Ianto threw him the gun. Jack swiftly shot the Fendahleen and the controls.

"Invasion cancelled. All Fendahls return to base." Stated the computer, before exploding like the Fendahleen.

"Ha; I'm glad that worked." Yelled Jack. Grabbing the sonic screwdriver and opening the cage door.

"And for the second time in one night we've been covered in alien goo." Sighed Ianto. "I wish this was a new record but it isn't."

"It is for me." Replied Rhys. "The haulage won't be happy because I disappeared mid-meeting."

" Cool, I've never done that; Torchwood would have killed me if I did." Jack grinned. "Or at least, Gwen would, Ianto would be ok if I came back quickly."

"Very" muttered Ianto. "Very quickly."

**Very short chapter sozzy****‼**** :P**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Well that wasn't too bad." Jack sipped his coffee. He was sitting on the sofa in the hub.

They had changed out of their

goo-covered clothes, and Ianto had given them a coffee. The Doctor had gone off, and Rhys had gone home.

Ianto sat down next to Jack.

"We have had better days." he replied.

"I'm going home now. See you tomorrow." called Gwen.

"See ya." Jack and Ianto called back. The cog door closed behind her.

"It is past our bedtime too." Jack smiled. "Come on. I do not want you sleepy Tomorrow." Jack took Ianto's hand and walked towards his office. Ianto followed him.

THE END

**Too short as well. There you are Rosie all finished and up :-P I know you love me everyone loves me****‼**** *puppy eyes* read my other story haven't finished it yet but apparently it is better****‼**** Love you all see ya soon IantoIStheBEST xxx**


End file.
